


Ragione

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima sa di avere sempre ragione. È un dato di fatto, ed infatti sono più uniche che rare le volte in cui ha torto.<br/>Di conseguenza quando, al termine dell’allenamento, vede Oikawa vicino alla palestra della scuola, con addosso un cappellino e degli occhiali da sole, è certo che l'altro ragazzo sia lì per lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragione

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Ragione  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru  
>  **Pairing:** UshiOi  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Leggero Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 745  
>  **Note: 1.** Dovevo partecipare al Sillabario per scrittori ma mi è passata la voglia, quindi ho allungato un po’ le fic che ho scritto per pubblicarle separatamente ù_ù  
>  **2.** Questa è la prima volta che utilizzo Ushijima in una fic… e non mi è dispiaciuto XD spero non sia eccessivamente OOC ç_ç  
> 

**_ _ **

  


Ushijima sa di avere sempre ragione. È un dato di fatto, ed infatti sono più uniche che rare le volte in cui ha torto.  
Di conseguenza quando, al termine dell’allenamento, vede Oikawa vicino alla palestra della scuola, con addosso un cappellino e degli occhiali da sole, è certo che l'altro ragazzo sia lì per lui.  
La sua figura è abbastanza sospetta oltre che ridicola, si concede dopo averlo studiato per qualche istante, ma è abbastanza semplice ignorare quei dettagli visto da per scontato che Tooru sia andato fin lì per fargli visita... e, anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere troppo apertamente, Wakatoshi trova piacevole quell'interessamento.  
« Oikawa», lo accoglie tranquillo, osservando con celata curiosità l'altro fare un salto di lato, quasi spaventato dal suo arrivo.  
« Che...?», gli occhiali gli scivolano dal naso per quel movimento improvviso, e solo dopo qualche momento - utile per riprendersi dallo stupore - Oikawa decide di togliersi quell’assurdo travestimento, sfoggiando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi di sfida.  
« Mi hai scoperto UshiWaka-chan~», esclama, e Ushijima vorrebbe quasi sospirare nel sentire quel soprannome ma riesce, più che altro per abitudine, a trattenersi.  
« Smettila di chiamarmi in quel modo», gli ricorda però per l'ennesima volta, anche se sa fin troppo bene di aver parlato a vuoto.  
Wakatoshi lo osserva ancora in silenzio, cercando gli occhi di Oikawa che, solo qualche attimo dopo, fuggono dai suoi. Tooru infatti distoglie lo sguardo, voltando il capo di lato e stringendo le labbra in una piccola smorfia che Ushijima associa subito all'imbarazzo.  
Per un momento è quasi sul punto di chiedergli cosa lo faccia sentire così a disagio, ma come gli ha detto una volta Reon: non sarebbe gentile farglielo notare.  
Per quel motivo riesce in qualche modo a trattenersi, permettendo ad Oikawa di riprendere a parlare qualche momento dopo.  
« Ti vedo in forma», commenta infatti, e Ushijima non ha dubbi sulla risposta che dovrebbe ricevere quando, senza troppi preamboli, gli domanda: « Sei venuto qui per vedere me?»  
« Cosa?! No! Ma chi ti credi di essere?!»  
Wakatoshi apre bocca per controbattere, ma Tooru - come sempre d'altro canto - non si arrende e riprende a parlare.  
« Sono venuto qui per dirti che ti sconfiggeremo nel prossimo torneo!», dichiara, puntandogli l'indice contro con fare teatrale e Ushijima aggrotta un poco la fronte.  
A suo dire quella risposta vale come un: "Sì, sono venuto qui per vedere te", ma qualcosa gli dice che a Oikawa non farebbe piacere la sua precisazione - né capire di essere nel torto -, e di conseguenza decide di optare per un'altra risposta.  
« Grazie per l'avvertimento».  
Tooru ringhia e per un momento Wakatoshi è certo di averlo visto con le guance gonfie come un bambino, cosa che lo costringe a domandarsi se ha o meno sbagliato nel rispondergli in quel modo. Perché per quanto Ushijima sia certo della sua forza quando si parla della pallavolo, quando invece si tratta delle ‘persone’ si trova davanti ad un muro - l’esatto contrario di Tooru che, tra tutti, è la persona che Wakatoshi comprende di meno.  
Non tutti sono in grado di apprezzare la sua sincerità quasi disarmante, o almeno così gli ha detto una volta Reon.  
Aggrotta di conseguenza la fronte, cercando una frase adatta a quella situazione, ma fortunatamente Oikawa riprende a parlare togliendolo dall'impiccio.  
« Sei odioso, UshiWaka-chan!», lo rimprovera, « Ed ora vedi di renderti utile. Ho aspettato qui fino ad ora, quindi devi riaccompagnami a casa e quanto meno offrirmi anche la cena!»,  
aggiunge, infilando le mani in tasca e piegando le labbra in un altro broncio - Wakatoshi è certo di vedere anche un vago rossore sulle sue guance.  
« D'accordo», accetta tranquillo, avviandosi verso l'uscita della scuola insieme all’altro ragazzo.  
Percorrono qualche metro in silenzio, ed è in quei brevi momenti che Ushijima si permette di pensare a quella situazione tanto anomala quanto ‘piacevole’. Studia a fondo quanto è appena accaduto e le parole di Oikawa, e solo quando raggiunge quella che per lui è l'unica soluzione plausibile decide di aprire di nuovo bocca, attirando su di sé lo sguardo di Tooru.  
« Questo conta come un appuntamento», afferma senza riuscire a nascondere un pizzico di soddisfazione nella voce, ritrovandosi a sorridere tra sé e sé.  
« N-no che non lo è!», gracchia invece Oikawa, ed il rossore sempre più acceso sul suo viso fa capire a Wakatoshi di avere ancora una volta ragione. In fondo, Ushijima non sbaglia mai.


End file.
